mactonightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac Tonight
Mac Tonight was a mascot at McDonald's back in 1986, and was used to advertise late night dinner at McDonald's restaurants. He was a jazz singer with a crescent moon wearing shades for a head, and a suit. Mac Tonight was voiced by American actor and comedian, Roger Behr, 'and the man in the costume was American actor '''Doug Jones. ' The most popular of the songs sung by Mac Tonight was '"It's Mac Tonight", '''a parody of the song '"Mack the Knife", a song made popular in the United States by Bobby Darin. "When the clock strikes, half past six, babe! It's time to head for, golden lights! It's a good time, for the great taste -- dinner! ('dinnah') At McDonald's, it's Mac Tonight! Come on, make it Mac Tonight!" Mac Tonight no longer appears in U.S commercials, but pictures, statues, and animatronics of him can still be seen in some McDonald's restaurants today. The Campaign The original campaign in the United States included twenty-nine commercials, initially airing from 1986 to 1997. Doug Jones played Mac Tonight in twenty-seven of them. A number of three-inch hard plastic Mac Tonight toys were available in Happy Meals. Mac Tonight also made a cameo in a Big Mac commercial in 1988, During the late 1980s through the early 1990s, people in Mac Tonight costumes used to greet McDonald's customers, along with people appearing as Ronald McDonald, Grimace and other characters. Mac's reign as the true burger king came crashing down, as the son of the late singer Bobby Darin tried suing McDonald's Corp. for more than $10 million, alleging the restaurant chain copied his father's singing style in the Mac Tonight commercials. After this, McDonald's stopped running the ends, and put an end to Mac Tonight after almost 4 years. Return In 2007, Mac Tonight was given a new CGI appearance and starred in a new commercials in Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia and The Philippines. He is not seen flying over the earth or a city with a piano, but instead he dances on top of a McDonald's restaurant singing and playing a saxophone. "All day and all night, step out for a bite! Oh for treats that delight, --24 Hours a day! Come down to Mac Tonight, hey! a Short Piece on a Saxophone Chill out, (name of country), McDonald's is 24 Hours! Come down to Mac Tonight, -24 Hours 'round the clock. Come on down to Mac Tonight!" Moon Man Mac Tonight is used as the basis for YTMND Internet meme character Moon Man, a white supremacist rapper voiced by AT&T's "Mike" text to speech program, with most of his songs being remixes of existing songs, with an extremely racist overtone. It soon garnered controversy shortly after its first remix in 2007. Due to AT&T's text to speech program provided Moon Man's voice, it was soon edited to block any racially derogatory epithets or swear words in an attempt to cull the number of remixes. McDonald's began removing existing Mac Tonight sculptures and animatronics from some of its restaurants in response to the widespread remixes, and YouTube began striking down many Moon Man related videos from 2007 to the present automatically. Several videos were also DMCA-claimed and taken down by McDonald's from 2007-2008. Multiple change.org petitions were filed demanding YouTube cease removing the videos. YouTube has since stopped taking Moon Man videos down unless they have been flagged by users Vaporwave On February 2, 2013, SAINT PEPSI and LUXURY ELITE released LATE NIGHT DELIGHT, an album that is nowadays considered a classic. Mac Tonight was on the cover of LND, and a song on the album was called SAINT PEPSI - MAC TONIGHT. On September 5, 2014, user Sun Levi uploaded SAINT PEPSI -''' ''' ENJOY YOURSELF (Music Video) to YouTube, and it blew up. It would later be taken down due to the Moon Man craze, but would later come back up.